


Hold me now, take me home

by lydiastxles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Stydia Secret Santa 2017, Tiny angst moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: They get married on June 5th, 2002.And so much happens ever since.





	Hold me now, take me home

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYBODY!  
>   
> Yes, Christmas. Welcome to the holiday I hate everything about but the fact that I get to do Secret Santa.  
>   
> No, no, this isn't the Grinch, it's me, your pal, Fer. I get why it'd be confusing.  
>   
> But let's get to the point.  
>   
> This was made for the Stydia Secret Santa 2017 and I got way too carried away with something I had no idea how to write. I can't believe I actually wrote 10k in a week and have this done three weeks before the delivery day. I know. I'm proud of me too.  
>   
> Of course, this wouldn't be possible without the only person who can handle me in every single fic ever, [Farah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowburnotptrash/pseuds/Slowburnotptrash). Thank you so much for listening to me, calming me down, reading multiple times, giving me ideas, cheering me on it and basically supporting me through it. You're the best.  
>   
> Also, I can't forget the girl who ripped my soul on her fic, [Sabrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957). Thank you so much for betaing this fic and for being so nice about my work. Your comments on it were absolutely amazing and I can't thank you enough for being so kind and so amazing even though I'm the most annoying reader ever.  
>   
> And finally, thank you, [Blair](http://fuckyeahstydia.tumblr.com/), for running another successful [Secret Santa](http://stydiasecretsanta.tumblr.com/). You put so much effort into it and I appreciate the marvelous job you done.  
>   
> Oh, and because I'm so extra, here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/l5fik86fbj49xv18pp2g7wp4u/playlist/5vEn2CGd5FqqmLL3HpUwnL) I made with the songs I was listening to when I wrote this. Warning: this may be the most adorable romantic playlist ever.  
>   
> I hope you all enjoy this and I wish you a Merry Christmas e a Happy New Year :)

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you_

 

 **_June 5th, 2002_**  

Stiles Stilinski knows he loves Lydia Martin on their wedding day.

She’s wearing a white and blue sundress, a blue bow in her bright red locks and with one of his mom’s plastic sunflowers pressed between her small hands. His backyard is full of guests. All her teddy bears and Barbie dolls made it to the biggest event of the afternoon and to keep Stiles’ Star Wars action figures company.

She walks slowly, both hands carefully holding the flower he attentively chose for her, smiling brightly towards him. Her eyes move ever so slightly to look at her mom’s encouraging smile before stopping in front of the seven-year-old boy wearing the newest T-shirt his mom had gotten for him.

He looks at his best friend and finds the softest smile on his face. Of course he’s right next to him, standing between Lydia and Stiles, wearing one of Sheriff Stilinski’s favorite ties. That particular one was chosen by Stiles for his birthday and it couldn’t be in better hands than Scott McCall’s.

“We’re all here today to marry Lydia and Stiles,” Scott says, loud enough for their parents and toys to hear him. He then turns to Stiles with an encouraging nod. “Stiles, you can say your vows.”

“I promise to always share my chocolate ice cream with you even when you ate all of yours,” he says, looking at her. “And to always hold your hand when you’re scared of the dark.”

“Now it's your turn, Lydia.”

“Stiles, I promise to let you sing along to The Little Mermaid movie with me. And to never make you choose between me and Scott. I know you like us both the same.”

“Okay. Now you can put the ring on Lydia’s finger.”

Stiles takes a green plastic ring out of his pocket and holds Lydia’s hand carefully. He looks at his dad hesitantly and his father points to his hand, showing which finger the ring goes on. When the act is complete, he doesn't let go of her hand.

Scott’s face breaks into a big smile, showing his missing teeth, before announcing:

“You are married. You can kiss now.”

Lydia, always the bravest out of them, takes a step further and kisses Stiles’ cheek. It’s quick and wet, but it makes him smile.

The adults applaud and Stiles looks at his mom. She’s smiling at her son, clapping her hands with enthusiasm as she sends him a look. But not any look. The one she only does when she knows Stiles is keeping a secret.

Stiles Stilinski loves Lydia Martin.

_Claudia Stilinski knows._

  
_**February 27th, 2003**_  

He’s eight when his mom doesn’t wake up anymore.

Stiles knows she’s been very sick for a long time and that she needs to sleep in the hospital now so they can take care of her, but he’s been patiently waiting for all those noisy machines to make his mom better. He always asks Scott’s mom when his mom will get better, but she never answers. Melissa only looks at him with the kindest eyes, the ones Scott has whenever he’s feeling sad, and holds him gently.

When he asks his father the same thing, he only says the doctors are doing the best they can to make her better. But Stiles knows something is wrong. She’s not getting better. Sometimes she smiles and listens to all his stories or helps him with his drawings, but there are other times where all she does is scream. Scream at people he doesn’t see. Scream at the doctors who are trying to give her the medicine she needs. Scream at him.

She never screamed at him before.

But tonight she isn’t screaming. She’s looking at one of her old photo albums with him. Stiles notices how sometimes she doesn’t remember things, so he gave his dad the idea to show her the pictures to help her with her memory.

The doctors can’t seem to make his mother better. Maybe he can.

“You look very handsome here,” she says quietly, pointing to one of the pictures. Her finger stays still for some time before she moves it to the person next to her son. “Who’s this little girl?”

“That’s Lydia. She’s my best friend, like Scott.” He looks at her, but Claudia doesn’t seem to know who she is. “We’re married, you know.”

“Oh, you are?” That seems to make her smile. “She’s very pretty.”

“She is. And she’s smart too!” he says proudly. “Lydia told me a teacher tried to make her go study with the older kids but she didn’t want to go to a different classroom than me and Scott.”

“Do you like her?” He doesn’t answer. Lydia is his friend and they’re married. But he knows he doesn’t like her the same way he likes Scott. Stiles knows he can’t like two people the same way and, like she promised in her vows, Lydia never made him choose who he liked better. But he didn’t like either of them better. Stiles just liked them in different ways. His mom seems to notice his pensive face. “It’s okay if you do.”

“I think I do. We made Valentine’s day cards for all the girls in my class and hers is the only one I wrote a joke at the end of.” The smile comes back to his face. “She thought it was funny.”

“That’s good, baby.” Her voice starts to fail, but her hand never leaves his back.

“Mom?” He looks at her hesitantly. Stiles knows he's not supposed to ask, but sometimes it feels like his mouth has a life of its own. “When are you coming home with me and Dad?”

Her face softens, and he can feel her hand gripping his shirt harder — like if she holds him tight enough, this moment will never end.

“I don't know, honey… I really want to. But the doctors say it's not time yet.” He looks down, disappointed her answer isn't what he expected. “But Dad told me you're doing a good job at home.”

“I always remind Dad to buy apples so he can eat them at work.”

“See?” She's smiling proudly at him. “You’re already a big boy, helping Dad with the shopping list.” He nods, feeling a little better. His mom always knows how to make him feel better. “While I’m here, it’s important you and Dad take care of each other like I do.”

“Okay.”

Stiles knows she’s starting to get tired again, and soon enough she’ll fall asleep, so he closes the photo album and walks over to his backpack. He had decided to save it for when his father came to kiss his wife goodnight and bring him home, but he wants her to see it before she falls asleep again.

Claudia’s eyes take longer to focus on him than usual, but he waits patiently. When they do, he climbs onto her bed again and hands her a pink piece of paper and a red paper flower he made in art class.

The card has a poem he wrote by himself one night when he couldn't sleep. His dad helped him write without any spelling mistakes and they both signed it at the end.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Mom.”

 

That is her last good day.

Two weeks later, her eyes close and the machines in her room makes so much noise that they bring doctors running into the room. It’s Melissa who pulls him out of there and sits with him until his father comes running towards them with a worried look on his face.

As he sees the coffin of his mother descending, tears fall from his eyes. He misses her already. Her smile, her eyes, her warm hugs.

He wants her to come back to him immediately. Seeing his father cry at night is too much for him. He cries too and she's the only one who can make them feel better.

But Stiles knows she won't. And he’s scared of how things will be without his mom to make everything better.

Lydia notices. She doesn’t let go of his hand the whole afternoon.

 

 **_September 17th, 2010_**  

They’re fifteen when she kisses him for the first time.

Lydia Martin is the most popular girl in Beacon Hills High School. That’s how it’s been since middle school, and nothing seems to change that. She’s the prettiest, smartest girl in the school and everyone wants to be her friend.

Stiles Stilinski, on the other hand, is not.

Even though he’s one of her best friends, Stiles isn't popular by association. Or popular at all. People barely speak to him or acknowledges his presence, and everyone wonders why she is friends with him in the first place. They get why she likes Scott. How couldn’t they? Everybody does and he’s the co-captain of the lacrosse team, so it makes sense.

Stiles is also on the lacrosse team, but he doesn’t have the same abilities his best friend acquired over the summer. Even though he would like to be known as something other ‘Lydia’s weird friend’ or ‘the ADHD guy,’ he doesn’t mind that much. Lydia and Scott see him.

And that’s enough for him, if he’s being completely honest.

Except when he’s being dragged by her to one of her boyfriend’s stupid parties.

That’s when he wishes he was actually invisible. Or at least that he didn’t have social anxiety every time he attends a party. Whichever is easier to achieve.

“You _have_ to go, Stiles,” she says, looking through his wardrobe, trying to find something she approves of. “It’s going to be fun, and Scott and I will be with you at least eighty percent of the time, I swear.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll hang with me until your second beer and then you’re going to make out with your boyfriend and I won’t see you until tomorrow.” She rolls her eyes, but doesn’t disagree. “And Scott will have the most respectful flirting conversation with Allison for _hours_ before deciding to hold her hand and maybe, just maybe, dance with her. Do you have any idea how lame it is to be third wheeling those two?”

“According to my sources, they’ll do something a little more outrageous than holding hands tonight.” Stiles sits up straight at her statement, smiling widely. “You tell him and I’ll murder you.”

“I’m so proud of my boy. After everything he put me through to _talk_ to her, I can finally say my job is done.” Lydia’s still not facing him, but he knows she’s smiling. “Can I at least tell him to be a little more… presentable? You know… not to show up covered in mud or something like that?”

“What are you going to suggest?” she asks, pointing to his wardrobe. “Something in the line of fifty shades of plaid?” He stares at her. Plaids are his signature look and it’s suitable for every occasion. Lydia is the only one who doesn’t get that. “Don’t worry about it,” she adds. "I already went to his house and left something for him to wear on his bed. My problem here is what _you_ are going to wear.”

“It’s sweet that you think I’m going to a party where I’ll be alone all night being judged by stupid teens who wonder if you’re my friend because of a bet.”

Lydia looks at him with a serious face.

 _“What?_ Where did you hear that? Who said that?” She walks over to her purse and grabs her phone, already furiously texting. “I swear to God, these people…”

“Lydia, it’s fine.” He takes her phone from her hand and puts his hands on her shoulders, looking at her upset eyes.

“No, it’s not. It’s not fair the way they treat you.” She looks at him hesitantly. “You do know I’m not your friend because of a bet, right?” He smiles and holds her.

“Of course I know.” She relaxes in his arms. “You’re my friend because of my good looks and Star Wars knowledge.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m your friend because of convenience.” She looks up at him, smiling. “You know I was only interested in being friends with Scott, right? You just happened to come along.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Martin.”

“Whatever makes _you_ sleep at night.” She bites her lip, looking at him expectantly. “Please come? I promise you’ll have fun tonight.”

He takes an exaggeratedly deep breath, but nods.

“Fine. But I’ll pick out my own clothes.”

  
It takes exactly forty-five minutes for him to be left alone in the corner of the living room. Scott and Allison moved their routine to somewhere quieter and Stiles had a hard time pretending he didn’t know what was going to happen by the end of his best friend’s night. Lydia hung out with him a little bit longer until her boyfriend required her presence and she left, with a promise it’d take just a minute.

He looks around the room, seeing the drunk people surrounding him as they dance, drink or make out with the person next to them. He’d love to be one of those people, but the probability of him making a fool of himself and, in the end, getting Lydia in trouble is too high.

So the corner of the living room it is.

“You look really bored,” someone next to him says. He turns in her direction and smiles at the brunette girl leaning against the wall, finishing her drink. “Which you shouldn’t be at a party. It gives a bad impression.”

“I’m not a huge fan of parties,” he answers, taking a sip from his red cup. It’s kind of surprising Cora Hale is talking to him in the first place, but he tries not to think too much about it. “Especially when I’m alone in the corner of a room and not even close to getting drunk or laid tonight.”

“Maybe if you stopped whining about being the only virgin left in the world, someone would be interested in doing you a favor,” Cora says, taking his cup from his hand and drinking the remaining beer on one gulp.

“Are you offering?” He asks with his brows up. “Because Danny already did as a joke and, let me tell you, I’m not sure how much more a guy can take.”

“Let’s see how the night ends, Stilinski.” She winks, turning her back on him and walking towards the kitchen.

The kitchen is fuller than the living room, which overwhelms Stiles even more, but the music isn't as loud, so he can concentrate on the girl in front of him without any problem. Cora fills his cup with more beer without taking her eyes off of him. Suddenly, his mouth seems dry and he feels the need to take a drink as well.

“Thirsty?” Her voice is low and, he notices, deeper than before.

“Well, yes. Some girl took my drink from my hands, so…”

“Somehow I think you had it coming.”

“Is that so?” he says with a laugh. “I wonder what I did to deserve it.”

This is new. Stiles doesn’t flirt often and he’s impressed he’s pulling it off this well. Maybe, he thinks, it’s the alcohol finally mixing with his ADHD medicine and turning him into a more confident person. Or maybe he is doing a poor job but the alcohol is making him think otherwise. Either way, it seems to be working.

Scott always tells him he and Lydia are constantly flirting, but he never believes him.

He thinks he'd notice if Lydia Martin flirted with him.

However, it feels different with Cora. She and Lydia are somehow alike: determined and beautiful, with a strong personality. But Lydia is his best friend and in a relationship. Cora seems interested in him and he can’t say he’s not interested in her.

The conversation goes on for a while and the alcohol makes them a little bolder. The touching becomes more explicit and the whispering in each others’ ears more frequent until he finds himself pressing Cora against the wall as they kiss fervently.

If he’s being honest with himself, Stiles doesn’t know what's going on in his mind. He has no idea why or how, but as she kisses his jaw, he decides to open his eyes. They immediately meets Lydia’s for a moment. Lydia’s on the other side of the room, holding two cups and standing still with both her brows raised. She’s _so_ drunk and he doesn’t miss the surprised expression on her face. But then it melts away as she smiles at him.

He blinks a few times. It’s not the same smile she always gives to him, it’s a weak one and Stiles wonders if it’s all in his mind, if he’s too drunk to be able to read Lydia right this time. He raises his brows, but she just nods, sending him a pointed look and turning around, going back to wherever she was in the first place.

A small hand pulls him inside of one of the rooms and he remembers the girl he’s been kissing for the past half hour. Stiles smiles at her and closes the door.

  
It’s past three am when he finally leaves the party, and Stiles is very proud of himself for actually leaving at a socially acceptable time for this one. He still can’t believe the events of that night. The drinks, the dancing, the kissing and _Cora Hale_.

Who would have thought Cora fucking Hale would be the one to devirginize Stiles Stilinski?

He’s so excited about everything and all he wants to do is talk to his friends about it. Preferably Scott, who would be much more interested in hearing about Stiles’ sex life than Lydia, but, at this time, he can only imagine Scott would be fast asleep or busy with Allison. He also hasn’t seen Lydia for a while now, so she probably is doing the same with her boyfriend.

Either way, he can tell them tomorrow.

As soon as he gets home, he’s relieved to see just his jeep in the driveway. His father is pulling another all-nighter at the precinct and he sure as hell doesn’t need to see Stiles at this level of drunkenness. His body is aching from all the dancing and his head is starting to become heavier after not drinking for a while, so all he wants right now is his bed.

“Just a few more steps, Stiles,” he mumbles to himself. His eyes are already beginning to close when he steps inside the house. “You can do it. You can make it to your room.”

He walks slowly up the stairs, being careful enough to not bump into any of the portraits of his family perfectly hung the wall. He looks at one where his mother is smiling brightly while holding him in her arms. What would Claudia Stilinski say, seeing her child in this conditions?

His room is dark when he opens the door. The only light that comes in is from the moonlight through his window onto his bed, which makes it easier to find. He takes off his shoes and throws himself on his bed, relaxing immediately.

And then the doorbell rings.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he mumbles, shoving his face into his pillow, ignoring the constant noise. After a few minutes, the sound stops and Stiles feels his body start to relax once more, his mind already shutting down to his surroundings.

Until his phone rings.

He groans loudly, reaching for his phone.

“You better be in the middle of the forest, naked and bleeding to death,” he answers without checking the ID caller.

“I’m outside. Can you open up?” a weak voice comes from the other side before his phone goes silent once more. He finally opens his eyes and stares at his phone.

_Lydia._

He doesn’t think twice before throwing himself out of bed and running down the stairs. When he opens the door, there she is, looking so small, so lost. Lydia looks at his eyes and relief splatters over her face. Stiles frowns, confused. What the hell is she doing, alone, at this time of night in front of his house?

“Lydia?” He steps back, giving space for her to enter. “What are you doing here so late? Are you okay?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” Her voice is slow and he can see how tired she is. But what gets his attention is her eyes. They aren’t focused or determined like they always are. They seem a little blurred. “I really don’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah, of course.” He put his hands on her shoulders, bringing her close as they walk up the stairs to his bedroom. The strong scent of alcohol invades his nostrils and he realizes how none of it is coming from him. Yes, he is still pretty drunk, but every inch of Lydia’s body reeks of alcohol. “Uh, do you want to take a shower before getting into bed?”

She nods, walking straight to his bathroom. Stiles sighs and grabs some clothes for her and a towel. As soon as he hears the water turn on, he enters the bathroom to leave everything she needs on the sink.

He looks to the closed curtains and stays still for a few seconds, wondering what he should do. It isn't the first time he handled a drunk Lydia, but, for some reason, something feels off this time.

“Lydia, is everything okay?” he asks one more time.

“Yeah.”

“Bullshit,” he blurts out. She pulls the curtain back, sticking her head out of the shower to face him. “I’ve known you since we were six. I know when you’re lying.”

“You’re drunk. You’re imagining things.”

“And you’re keeping something from me.” She looks down before getting back under the water. He sighs. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong. I just want to know how you are so I can help.”

He waits for an answer, but it doesn’t come, so Stiles just takes a deep breath and leaves the room, lying on his bed once more, hoping to fall asleep before she finishes her shower. A few minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom wearing just a long sleeve nightshirt that stops on her mid-thigh. Her hair is wet, dripping all over the shirt, and her skin looks like porcelain as it contrasts with the light color of his shirt.

She stands still in front of his door for a couple of seconds before closing it and walking towards his bed. The moonlight isn't as bright as before, but it is still possible to see her features quite well.

One of the things Stiles loves about Lydia is how beautiful she looks without any makeup on. He can see all of her freckles around her nose and how small her eyelashes really are. There is nothing distracting him from the bright green of her eyes or the peach color of her lips. She always looks so pure, so raw without any makeup. He could stare at her all his life and still be amazed by her beauty.

But, this night, something else gets his attention. The sadness is so present on her face; it makes her look smaller than he’d ever seen her. The usual spark in her eyes is now a blurred shade of green and the red around them is so present that, if he didn’t know better, Stiles would think she was high or something.

Still, he doesn’t say anything. He just waits.

Their faces are turned towards each other, and Stiles can feel her breath on his chin. He can still smell the alcohol from both of them, but, this time, it’s weak enough to not bother them. Stiles’ bed is small, so much different from Lydia’s, but still able to fit both of them whenever they share it. That’s not the first time they’re sharing a bed. Growing up, sleepovers at each other’s house were pretty common and still sleeping in the same bed at their teen years felt natural, so her leg touching his, their noses almost pressing against each other, and their hands so close aren't uncommon occurrences.  

Because of this, when she moves closer to him and their noses touch, Stiles isn't alerted by the approximation. It’s only when her hand rests on his cheek and she closes her eyes that he notices what is about to happen.

She kisses him slowly. Her mouth moves delicately against his, burning his lips with every touch, every breath, every ounce of warmth she gives him. For some time, everything seems like it’s happening in slow motion. Like the universe has stopped so they can savor this moment, as if they have all time in the world to stay like this.

It’s his heart that brings him back to earth. It’s the only part of his body that isn't working in slow motion. It’s almost like it wants to leave his chest, considering how fast it is beating. When he comes to his senses and realizes what is happening, Stiles moves his face from hers.

“Lydia,” he simply says.

And it is more than enough to make her eyes water.

Stiles pulls her closer to his body, holding her tight as she hides her face in the crook of his neck, starting to cry. He doesn’t know how long she cries, but it takes some time for her to start to calm down. When she looks at him again, her eyes are redder than before, but, for a moment, she looks relieved.

“I’m sorry,” she says weakly.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” He begs, but Lydia shakes her head. “Please. I can make things better.”

“No. You can’t.” She tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I can try,” Stiles reassures her. “Did he do something? Did he hurt you? Did someone else? Tell me what it is.”

“Stiles…” Her voice trembles. He sighs, nodding. Him pushing the subject won’t do her any good. That’s not what she needs right now.

“Okay.” He brings his hands up to her face, brushing the tears from her cheeks. She rests her head on his shoulder as his hands return to the side of her body, moving up and down slowly.

After some time, he thinks she’s asleep. She’s not moving and her breath is not uneven from the crying anymore. His body relaxes a little, but his heart is still beating a thousand miles per hour.

“Stiles?” she mumbles, looking up to face him. He can see how she’s trying not fall asleep right away. “Do you remember when we got married?”

“Yeah,” he simply answers, surprised at what’s on her mind.

“You promised to always hold my hand when I'm scared of the dark.” The hand that is resting on his stomach moves quietly and holds his, lacing their fingers together. Her hands are cold against his. They are never cold, so he tightens his embrace. She looks at them for some time, and Stiles wonders for a second if she lost her train of thought. But then her eyes are looking at his once more. “I'm scared now,” she whispers.

“Don't worry.” His voice is firmer than before. “I got you. I’m not gonna let go.”

  
He wakes up the next morning with half of his bed empty. The clock by his dresser tells him it’s almost eleven thirty and the pounding in his head lets him know why he’s waking up at that time in the first place.

It takes a second to see the note on top of his second pillow. He picks it up, holding it close to his face for a moment, waiting for his vision to stop being blurry.

In small, curvy handwriting, there are only two words in the middle of the paper.

_Thank you._

Stiles sighs. His lips are still burning and his heart is warmer than it should be this morning. The only clear memory from the night before is sealed into his brain and heart, and Stiles knows that the feeling he has had for his best friend since he was seven years old never truly went away.

It only grew.

And there is nothing he can do but pretend it isn't there.

 

 **_July 8th, 2015_**  

“I don’t understand why we can’t have this poster in our living room,” Stiles says for the third time in the last hour, holding one of his many Star Wars posters in front of her. “You said this is a shared space and that we could both decorate.”

“And we did. The kitchen? All you.” She points to the already finished space behind them. “The only thing that’s mine in there is the penguin magnet Allison gave to me when she moved in with Scott.” She looks around the living room. “And you have all of your DVD’s and a couple of Darth Vader and Han Solo dolls in here already, so I don’t see why we need a poster too.”

 _“Action figures,_ Lydia!” he repeats for the third time this afternoon. “And I only got to do the kitchen because you can’t go in there without setting something on fire.”

“That’s not true! Remember when I made breakfast at your house last week? Nothing got burnt.”

“You made cereal. That’s not cooking, that’s you finding a way to not starve to death.” Lydia rolls her eyes and continues unpacking her box. “That’s so not the point, by the way. The point is that you have two posters and a painting on the wall, so why can’t I have one too?”

“One of the posters is a Game of Thrones one, which we both enjoy, the other one is a Paris landscape, and I painted that for you for your birthday.” She faces him. “Plus, we have at least six pictures of you and Scott in here, so your personality is present too.” He continues to stare at her. “Stiles, I’m looking out for you, believe me.”

“How?” he asks.

“You’re already living with me. That’s going to make it hard enough for you to bring someone home to spend the night. Having a Star Wars poster in the middle of the room will scare away the ones who actually make it to the apartment.”

“I can always say they’re yours.”

 _“Please_ , like they’d believe that.”

“Maybe I’ll only bring home people who likes Star Wars then.” She raises an eyebrow. “We’re not in high school anymore! More people have an excellent taste in movies like me!”

“Of course they do.” She grabs the poster and he smiles victoriously. “But this still goes in your bedroom.”

Stiles sighs, defeated, and walks to his room. For all scenarios he imagined when she proposed them moving in together to escape share dorms, this wasn’t one of them. Knowing Lydia for his entire life made him think he could handle living with her. God, he was wrong.

He’s glad he accepted her offer, though. He openly admitted how hard and exhausting it was living in a small place with two other people he did not get along with. Luckily, the year from hell was over, and now he’s excited to share the next one with Lydia.

Scott isn't thrilled with the idea when Stiles talks to him about it. Being the only one aware of the extension of his feelings for Lydia, which is the biggest lie in the world since pretty much the whole population of Beacon Hills but Lydia knows how he feels about her, Scott strongly suggests against it.

But Stiles is stubborn. He guarantees Scott he can handle living with her. They grew up together, had sleepovers all the time, and he has seen her in a bikini multiple times. There is no way this decision will backfire.

Of course it does. Three hours living with her has already proved Scott’s point. Stiles just won’t let him know that.

  
It's been a month since they moved in together when Scott comes to visit. One of the downs of living with Lydia is that he isn't living with Scott like they had planned for a long time. The worst part of it all is that Scott is still living in California, attending UC Davis while Stiles is many miles away in Massachusetts at Northeastern.

He misses him so much that he can’t hide how eager he is when he sees Scott walk into his apartment.

“Scotty!” The brown-skinned man doesn’t even have time to say a word before Stiles is hugging him tightly. “God, I missed you so much.”

“Me too, dude.” Stiles looks at his best friend with the biggest of smiles. “Where’s Lydia? Did you tell her I was coming?”

“Nah, somehow I thought it’d be a great idea not to, but now I think she may kill me for not being here when you arrived.” He grabs Scott’s bag and walks to his bedroom, Scott following behind him. “She went for coffee with someone she met in one of her classes before summer started, but I think she’ll be here soon.”

“So that makes… three people you two, combined, are friends with.”

“Yup. Two are hers.” He looks over his shoulder and sees Scott shaking his head, disapprovingly. “What? I socialize plenty. I went on three dates in the past three months, and went to parties with a friend of mine.”

“Yes, but you also brought Lydia to those parties.”

“So? She’s my friend and she likes going out.”

“Stiles, part of why I didn’t think you two moving in together was a good idea is because it’d be nice to see you two hanging out with people that aren't each other for a change.” Stiles rolls his eyes, but Scott ignores them. “The other part…”

“Everything here is fine. Lydia and I are best friends exactly like you and I are. Nothing is going on.”

“So no flirting, no going to each other’s room in the middle of the night and cuddling, no being mistaken for her boyfriend all the time?” Stiles raises his brows, surprised Scott knows all that. “Girls talk. A lot. And Allison and I talk about you two all the time, so.”

“What does Lydia say about us? Or what do you and Allison talk about?” he asks. Both of them know about Stiles’ more-than-a-crush feelings for Lydia, and he finds it very annoying whenever a conversation like that comes up. Long ago he gave up on Lydia ever feeling the same for him, so he doesn’t see the point in discussing the subject any further.

Before Scott can say anything else, they hear the door closing and voices coming from the living room. Stiles looks at him and both of them go to the living room, where Lydia is talking to a black girl. As soon as her eyes land on Scott, she stops whatever she is saying and runs to his direction, hugging him tightly.

“You’re here!” she says, looking at him. Stiles eyes Lydia’s friend and smiles politely. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?”

“I told Stiles,” he informs her, and she stares at him. “He’s known for like two weeks.”

“Well, before you start screaming and plotting my death, let me just tell you that Allison also knew and didn’t tell you. Neither did Scott. So… I mean, I’m not the only factor here.”

“Where’s Allison, by the way?” she asks, noticing her friend wasn’t there.

“It’s her mother’s birthday this week, so she went back to Beacon Hills to be with her dad. She said she’d call you.” And then, because it’s Scott McCall, he turns to the girl near the door. “Hello. I’m Scott.”

“Oh, right. Sorry!” Lydia says, looking at her friend as well. “This is Emma. She’s in one of my classes. Emma, this is Scott, he’s from California, and this is Stiles. He goes to Northeastern.”

“Nice to meet you two.” She looks over to Lydia. “We can reschedule if you want to spend time with your friend.”

“What were you two going to do?”

“We were planning on doing a movie night,” she answers. “But we can do it another time.”

“I’m up for movie night,” Scott says, looking at Stiles. “I’m here for a whole week, and I’m too tired from the flight here to go out, so…”

“Movie night it is then,” Stiles says, smiling.

 

There is something about Keira Knightley movies that makes Lydia melt. Aside from _The Notebook,_ Lydia is constantly watching her whenever she has the time, and Stiles is more than familiar with everything she’s been in.

She chooses _Atonement_ tonight, and it only takes one look between him and Scott to know how tonight will go. He sits next to her and tries to ignore the very pointed glare Scott gives him.

He knows the movie from beginning to end. How Cecilia is in love with Robbie, how Briony fucks everything up and tries to fix it the best she can. He admits, it’s a great movie. But his favorite part is how Lydia always finds comfort in him.

It’s not even in the middle of the movie and her legs are already on top of his. Her eyes are fixed on the TV like she’s watching it for the very first time, but her lips sometimes murmur along with the lines she knows by heart. It doesn’t take long, but, when Robbie is in the war, her head rests on his shoulder and his hands on her back.

He can feel Scott’s eyes on them, but doesn’t meet them. It’s not like what they’re doing is new. Lydia is a touchy person whenever she watches a movie. It is almost like she needs to touch someone to be able to concentrate on it. And yes, Stiles is always the one she does it to, but that doesn’t mean something more is going on.

As Cecilia and Robbie take a final look at the ocean before entering their dreamy blue house by the beach, Lydia is in tears, holding his hands firmly.

“God, that movie,” Emma says, looking at her friend. “Keira Knightley and Joe Wright did it again.”

“I don’t understand how you cry every single time,” Stiles says to Lydia with a soft smile. “We’ve watched this since we were fourteen and you have never not cried.”

“It’s _sad!”_ she argues, cleaning the tears from her eyes. _“You_ and Scott cried the first time you watched.”

 _"It’s sad!”_ they say in unison, making her crack up. Stiles kisses the top of her head.

“You two are adorable, you know,” Emma says with a soft smile on her lips. “I wish my boyfriend watched these kind of movies with me too.”

Both Stiles and Lydia freeze at her statement. The room is silent for a moment before Scott snorts.

“What?” she asks.

“Uh… Stiles is not my boyfriend,” Lydia says simply. “He’s my best friend and my roommate.”

 _“Oh.”_ She blinks a few times, blushing slightly. “Sorry… You two just seem to… Fit. With all the looks and touching and you talk about him a lot. I never thought he wasn’t your boyfriend, to be honest.”

“Okay, Emma.” Lydia stands up, smiling awkwardly and pulling her by the hand. “Why don’t we go to my room and grab you that outfit you wanted?”

As soon as the boys hear Lydia’s door close, Stiles looks at a smirking Scott.

“Remember when you said that you and Lydia are best friends just like you and I are?” Scott asks.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m not sure if you realized, but no one makes as many mistakes about us being in a relationship as they do about you and Lydia.”

“Scott…”

“No, listen. I’ve known you two since we were kids, and I grew up listening to you talk about her none stop. I still do. You say you’ve moved on, but you haven’t. You’ve been in love with Lydia for years and it’s never gone away.” He frowns, trying to find a way to say the next words, like it’s been in his mind for a long time now. “I know you think there’s no point in you telling her about your feelings because she doesn’t feel the same, but she never acts the same with both of us. Everything I do with Lydia is no more than a sister would do with a brother. But you two… Isaac is uncomfortable watching you two and that’s saying a lot.”

“What are you saying, Scott?”

“I’m saying you need to make a decision about Lydia. You either tell her about your feelings and go from there or you truly move on, because you can’t be in this horrible middle you’ve been in for so long.”

 

After his mom died, Stiles started to have a hard time sleeping. He’d lay in his bed with his eyes closed until he was sure his dad was far away from his bedroom. For some time he’d read some of the books in his room until he got bored and tried to force himself to sleep, but it never worked as well as he planned.

Everyone said it was just a phase. That he was going through a traumatic event and, in time, everything would go back to normal, but his father should try to tire him out so he’d sleep faster at night. It never worked, no matter how tired he was. His body was exhausted and begging for a good night sleep, but his mind never gave in.

And here he is, twelve years later, still having the exact same problem. Sleep is a very known enemy to Stiles’ system. Scott, on the other hand, welcomes it with open arms. He’s long gone in Stiles’ bed, snoring lightly, but Stiles’ mind is too busy thinking about what Scott told him earlier.

He isn't wrong. Stiles is well aware of how unhealthy it is for him to be pining after someone who wouldn’t take a second look at him. He loves Lydia with all his heart, and he always will, but he needs to move on for good. Truly go out with people and have an interest in them for a change. Give someone an opportunity to get to know him.

A noise coming from the other side of the door takes him out of his thoughts. Stiles stays still for a few seconds before hearing it again and recognizing what it is. Without making any noise, he leaves his room and walks to the kitchen.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lydia jumps at the sound of his voice and turns around to face Stiles. “Lydia, it’s two am.”

“I know. I’m making tea.” She turns her back to him once more, filling the kettle with water. “What are you doing up?”

“Apparently stopping you from burning down the apartment,” he says, taking the kettle from her hand and turning on the stove.

“I can make tea!”

“Your tea is always too watery.” She rolls her eyes but sits at the counter, watching him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just not sleepy.” Her voice is low and her eyes are focused on the kettle. “Hence the tea.”

“I wished this worked on me like it does on you.”

“The perks of sharing a room with Scott.” She smiles. “Guess you lucked out living with me.”

“Yeah. Who else would feed you and stop you from burning down the building in the middle of the night?” He looks at her. “I guess _you_ lucked out.”

They stay in silence waiting for the tea to be ready. Once it’s done, Stiles pours it into two mugs and they move to the couch, taking small sips from it. They drink the tea silently and Stiles’ mind is back to Scott’s words. That is a perfect time for him bring up his feelings for her and hope for the best.

But, he wonders, what if things didn’t turn out okay? What if that is the beginning of the end of their relationship?

“About what Emma said earlier…” Lydia’s voice makes him snap out of it. She’s looking straight ahead, biting her lower lip as if she is considering what her next words are going to be.

“She made an honest mistake; don’t worry about it,” he says simply, putting his mug on the coffee table. “I mean, it’s not like it’s the first time that’s happened.”

“Yeah… It happens a lot, huh?”

“People have a hard time grasping the concept of people of the opposite sex being friends.”

“Yet, no one made that mistake when I hung out with Scott.”

“Well, that’s because he’s been dating Allison since forever, and the first thing he probably tells people when they meet is that he already found the love of his life, thank you very much.” Lydia laughs quietly and finishes her tea. “I’m just sorry that they always think you’re with me, though.”

“Why?”

“Well… Look at you. The fact that people don’t second guess we’re together astonishes me, to be honest.” He smiles and looks at her, but she’s not smiling. “What?”

“I hate when you do that.” She rests her head on the back of the couch and continues to look straight. “You know, we’re not in high school anymore. You’re not that awkward kid that falls everywhere. Stop thinking you are.”

“I haven’t changed that much, though.” He raises his brows when she rolls her eyes. “I haven’t! I’m the same spastic kid that follows you and Scott around and can’t seem to shut up to save his life.” He rests his head right next to hers.

“Yeah, but you see that as a bad thing. You choose to see all of that as a flaw, but that’s not what Scott and I see.” She looks at him this time. “You’re funny and smart. You won’t shut up to save your life, but what you’re saying is actually interesting. Plus,” she finishes, “you’re hot.”

_“What?”_

“Oh, _please._ Whenever I come to Northeastern with you, a lot of people are always eyeing you.” He’s looking at her with an expression full of surprise. “Also, do you know how many girls and guys approach me to ask if we’re together? And when I say no, they ask me for your phone number.”

“I didn’t get any calls.”

“Of course I never gave them your number.” She rolls her eyes. “The point is, you’re a good catch, and if something feels weird about people second guessing our hypothetical relationship, it’s the fact that they think I’m a good match for you.”

“What do you mean?” He faces her. “You’re literally a genius, you go to MIT and you’re graduating early, you’re gorgeous and can destroy anyone with just a stare.”

“All true, but look at you. You’re kind. You have a good heart and you give so much to everybody.” Her voice becomes softer and Stiles can’t stop looking at her eyes. “I might be all of what you said, but… I don’t exceed as a person. And, since I’m being honest here, the truth is: I’d be lucky to be in a relationship with you.”

He wants to fight everything she just said, but she’s looking at him in a way she never has before. It feels like she’s pouring her heart into those words, and that last statement is the most sincere words she’s ever spoken. So, instead, he chooses to focus on that.

“Lydia.” His voice is failing, but his eyes never leave hers. “What are you saying?”

And for the third time in his life, she takes charge of the situation. She leans closer to him, resting her forehead against his and brushing their noses softly. Stiles is breathing weakly, and he can already feel his lips burning from her kisses all those years ago. They come closer, lips barely touching, savoring that moment. Because they know if they do this, there’s no way of coming back.

“Lydia,” he whispers expectantly. When she kisses him this time, it’s not slow or soft. She’s not drunk or going through a hard time. They’re not afraid that the slightest movement will break the spell.

This time, her kiss is passionate. Is desirable. Lydia is not afraid of being vulnerable with him, he notices. She’s pouring her feelings into this kiss to let him know her completely. Every part of her soul is being put into it to let him know her like he never has. And it burns, Stiles concludes.

Lydia’s soul burns against him and he expects it to be overwhelming, but it’s not. Her lips are fire and he knows he can take it. He doesn’t want that fire to ever stop. He wants to drink from her mouth forever.

Stiles tries to do the same. To put all his feelings for her into that kiss. He  _needs_ her to know everything he has ever felt for her since they were kids. He wants her to know that there wasn’t a day he didn’t love her with all his heart. That his heart beat for her every day.

_But it’s not enough._

She seems to notice the same, because soon enough she’s in his lap, pulling him closer to her and depositing small wet kisses on his jaw. He spreads his hands over her thigh and she shivers, feeling his cold hands against her burning flesh. His mouth finds her neck and starts to suck it desperately, addicted to how her skin feels pressed to his lips.

When her hips meets his, Stiles sees stars. It’s a small movement but it’s the best feeling in the world, so good that a low moan escapes his lips. She seems to notice him and repeats the act, moving a little harder to both of their pleasure. His hands move to hold her ass under her shorts, helping her to keep a steady pace.

Stiles captures her lips once more, kissing her harder, savoring her taste, her breaths, her body. It’s only when he feels her body start to tremble on top of his and hears her moans become sharper that he stops the kiss and looks at her.

“Lydia,” he starts when she opens her eyes. They’re so lustful, so full of desire that it takes a few seconds before he remembers what his next words are. “Are you… Is this what you really want?”

“Yes.” She touches his face kindly. “I do. Not only… Not only _this,_ but everything.”

“Me too,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. “Lydia, I’ve been in love with you since… Since I can remember. I want everything too.”

He doesn’t need to say anything else. His hands are around her waist, lifting her up when he stands up and walking to her bedroom. Her mouth finds his neck and starts working up to his jaw over and over again, making him crazy. When he lays her on her bed and lowers himself down on top of her, their eyes lock one more time before he drowns in her mouth.

They take their time, because this isn’t just some hook up or one night stand for them. No, this is so much more than that. It’s them giving themselves to the other, their heart, soul and body. It’s every _I love you_ unsaid. Everything they wanted to do for a long time but never could.

This is Stiles and Lydia finally becoming one.

 

 **_May 28th, 2016_**  

“Where the hell is everybody?” Stiles asks for the tenth time, walking around his living room and looking at his watch every five seconds. _“We’re going to be late!”_

“We’re not going to be late,” Lydia answers, flipping a page of her magazine. “Allison just texted me and said they’re parking.”

“Parking? Why are they parking?” He grabs his phone and starts to dial. “They don’t need to come up here, we’re supposed to meet in front of the building and go. _I sent them the schedule._ ”

Lydia takes a deep breath and stands up, taking his phone from his hands. He looks at her, outraged, but she twines her hands around his neck and kisses him slowly, which makes Stiles immediately relax. When they pull back, his forehead rests on hers as he looks down into her eyes. Even with her highest heels, she’s still so short next to him.

“Stop worrying. We’re gonna get there with plenty of time left.” He doesn’t move, but his eyes are still agitated. “I’m the one who needs to be there, and you don’t see me worrying.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it kills me you’re so relaxed,” he says. “But, Lydia, this is your graduation! I need everything to go perfectly. We need to find amazing seats, take tons of pictures with everybody, and I need to find the perfect light to film you getting your diploma.”

“We have time,” she promises and kisses him again. And he gives in, because how could he ever argue with Lydia’s amazing persuasion skills?

“I love you,” he says as soon as they pull apart.

“I love you too.”

“Aw, _I love you too!”_ They look towards the door, seeing Allison and Scott with smiles across their faces. Lydia rolls her eyes and takes a step back from her boyfriend, walking to her best friends, hugging Allison first. “I can’t believe you two think Scott and I are the clingy ones.”

“Oh, you are. You two are absolutely disgusting with each other.” She kisses Scott’s cheek. “What you saw was me distracting Stiles so he wouldn’t murder you two.”

“For what? The ceremony isn’t for two hours.” Scott looks at his best friend and raises his brows. Stiles is at the same spot Lydia left him, looking at the group with his mouth open in shock. “What?”

 _“You’re not even dressed yet!”_ he says, exasperated. “I had a plan – _I had a schedule!_ We’re going to be so late now.”

“I thought it was a joke,” Scott tells them. “I mean… Who gets there before anyone else? What are we going to do until it starts?”

“Stiles wants us to do a photoshoot of the day. You know, all possible combinations of photos with and without people.” She grabs Allison’s bag and looks at her boyfriend. “Which we’ll do no matter what time we get there.”

“But the plan…”

“Plan A never works, Stiles,” Lydia says, kissing his cheek on her way to her room with Allison. “So get ready for plan B.”

 

 _“Lydia Martin._ "

As soon as she steps onto the stage to receive her diploma, Stiles stands up, clapping, followed by the whole row of people who came to see Lydia’s graduation. On his left, Scott is smiling proudly at her and Allison is almost jumping excitedly for her friend. Her mom is tearing up on his right and his dad and Melissa couldn’t be happier seeing her there.

She shakes the hand of one of her teachers and as he hands her the diploma, she looks to the crowd applauding her. She looks at everyone, smiling thankfully at them for being there for her. But her eyes stops on Stiles and her face softens.

He’s so proud of her, and he’s not scared of showing everyone around him. Without a doubt, he’s the one clapping the most, and when he screams her name from far away, he doesn’t care if people are staring. His girlfriend is graduating two years ahead of everyone else with honors. This is her moment and he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

He’s the first one to spot her from the hundreds of students all around campus. He grins widely when she looks at him and walks towards the group, hugging him tight.

“You made it, Lydia.” She looks into his eyes, and Stiles notices how bright they are. “You deserve this so much, you worked so hard to get here, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

She doesn’t get a chance to answer him because she’s pulled from his arms by her mother, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t need an answer. All he wants is make sure that she knows.

  
**_June 5th, 2022_**  

Stiles Stilinski is getting married to Lydia Martin for the second time.

The ceremony takes place at Lydia’s lake house back in Beacon Hills. Everything is decorated in light shades of yellow and white with flowers dotting the whole place. There’s nothing too fancy about their wedding, but it’s beautiful enough to make the guest sigh at the atmosphere of love.

For the first time that day, Stiles is completely still while waiting for Lydia. Scott is at his side, just like when they were kids, radiating happiness for his friends. He can see his father in the first row, smiling at him, and Lydia’s mom, already crying right next to him. Stiles looks at his friend.

“Do you think Lydia’s mom is crying of happiness or because she’s marrying me?” Scott just stares at him. “What? That’s a completely valid question. I’m definitely not her first or tenth choice to marry her daughter, right Mr-I-must-charm-every-single-mother-in-Beacon-Hills?”

“Are you nervous?” Scott asks, ignoring his previous words. Stiles thinks for a few seconds. He was nervous this morning when he woke up. He was nervous when his father told him how proud his mother would be of him. He was nervous ten minutes ago when Scott fixed his tie for the fifth time and they shared a look, remembering all those years ago when it all started.

But at that moment, as he’s standing at the end of the aisle, next to his best friend and waiting for the woman he loves to walk towards him, he decides he’s not nervous. Not even a little bit. Because when the song starts and everybody stands up, watching Allison walk in her yellow dress with watery eyes, all he can think about is how lucky he is to be marrying Lydia Martin.

And how absolutely beautiful she is.

It’s possible to hear a gasp from every single person when Lydia walks down the aisle. Stiles’ breath catches in his throat because Lydia looks stunning. Her hair, her dress, her eyes. He doesn’t know where to look first, everything about Lydia in that moment is too much for him.

The strapless tulle [dress](http://www.sofiehouse.co/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/P/r/Princess-A-Line-Strapless-Tulle-Wedding-Dress-With-Beaded-Crystal-Belt.jpg) she is wearing makes her look like she had come out of a fairytale book. Her hair is down with a delicate crown braid and soft curls on the end of her locks. Her makeup is so soft, almost natural, with exception of her lips, which are painted in a light shade of red.

And, once more, she’s holding a sunflower bouquet.

She remembered.

“Don’t cry,” she says, eyes starting to water and voice already breaking. “You know I’ll do it too.”

“You look beautiful.” He takes her hand, squeezing lightly. “And the flowers…”

“I wanted her to be here with us too.” She touches the only plastic sunflower in the middle. “She’s my something old.”

“You kept it.” He looks at her, surprised.

“Of course I did.” Lydia brings his hands to her lips. “You chose it for me.”

The ceremony is beautiful. The words spoken about them are kind and it’s made to share their story with everyone at the ceremony. But it’s not until their vows that their love is completely known by every single soul sharing that moment with them.

“Ever since I was a little girl, I had a weak spot for fairy tales. The idea of someone finding their one true love was the epitome of happiness someone could find. But once life happened, I started to believe that none of it was true. That there was no Prince Charming, no one true love, no happy ending.” She bites her lip, looking at him. “And as skeptical as I became, the harder it was to see what was right in front of me. You. You were always there for me in times no one else was. You were the only person I told all my secrets, all my fears, all my dreams. You were the only one who knew my heart and soul, and loved me for it.” When her voice cracks, Stiles holds her hand tighter, even though he’s crying as well. “And still, I couldn’t see you were everything I dreamed of. And on this day, I promise you to be everything you need. To love you endlessly. Just like you always did for me. Because you are my Prince Charming. My one true love. My happy ending.”

When it’s Stiles’ turn to say his vows, he takes a moment to recompose himself, before looking at her, smiling.

“I fell in love with my best friend on June 5th, 2002. That day, we were a couple of seven-year-old kids who just wanted to do something special and a wedding was the best way to do it. And in front of our best toys and our families, we made important promises to each other and we never, not even once, broke them. I always held your hand when you got scared. I always shared my ice cream when you ate all of yours. You always let me sing along to The Little Mermaid soundtrack and never once made me choose you over Scott.” Stiles looks at his best friend for a brief moment before returning his attention to Lydia. “But on this very same day, 20 years later, I come before you and every important person in our lives to make you a final promise.” His voice fails for a moment and Lydia smiles, touching his cheek. “Lydia Martin. I promise you me. In every aspect of your life. To cherish and love you. To never leave your side. To never make you doubt, not even for a second, how much I love you. I promise you my love every day for the rest of our lives. And even after that. Because there’s nothing in the world that will make me stop loving you, my very best friend.”

He doesn’t hear the rest of the ceremony. The way Lydia’s looking at him is enough to make everything else disappear. And when they’re pronounced husband and wife, he kisses her passionately.

Stiles is finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments. I hope you guys have a great Christmas and an amazing New Year :)  
> I'm @lydiastxles on tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
